mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight and Spike "what are we gonna do?" S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Lyra Heartstrings on cloud.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lyra Heartstrings at the ceremony S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Lyra with heart eyes S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Lyra at Sisterhooves Social S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Lyra Cutie Pox cropped S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Lyra Mare Do Well S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lyra in pony mob S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Lyra at well cropped S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Lyra during the play S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Lyra mad at the table S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Sweetie Drops Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Just watching the street up ahead. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Next to Cloud Kicker. The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Magic Duel Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png|Watching from the crowds, behind Dr. Hooves. Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Lyra with Sweetie Drops, busy drinking. Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Duck and cover, Lyra. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Oh look, a hot air balloon Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png|I see you Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings looks unusually calm. Twilight's parents S03E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Lyra, bouncing excitedly in the crowd. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png|Lyra beside Rarity. Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png|It's upside down? Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png|I got this. Lyra smiling S4E20.png|See? Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "not fun enough!" S4E22.png|"Not fun enough!" Pinkie "made Twilight the princess she is!" S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Pinkie Pie galloping to the stands S4E24.png Lyra steps through magic-disabling device S4E24.png Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png|Looks as if Lyra's desire to be human finally came true! Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Stay away, Derpy. It ain't worth it. Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so, like, magic manifestation" S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon "I was a little nervous" S5E9.png Lyra "with you by my side" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra "I knew we'd get it done in time" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra "some monster attacking Ponyville or something" S5E9.png Lyra "I think it's some sort of bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Lyra "what are you talking about, Bon Bon?" S5E9.png Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra "what are you talking about?" S5E9.png Lyra in disbelief S5E9.png Lyra "...what?" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was me who captured the bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra "our whole friendship was based on a lie?!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "I couldn't tell you" S5E9.png Lyra hurt by Sweetie Drops' deception S5E9.png Lyra "none of that was real?" S5E9.png Lyra crying S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was all real" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops "you're my very best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Lyra "we're going to talk about this later!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra "No, I did not" S5E9.png Lyra "you're not the only one with a secret" S5E9.png Lyra "you know those expensive imported oats" S5E9.png Lyra "I cooked them up and ate them!" S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Lyra Heartstrings confused S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Upper Crust steps under a changing curtain S5E14.png Curtain closes over Upper Crust S5E14.png Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png|Lyra, what are you doing with Flash? Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png|Are you trying to make Bon Bon jealous? Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the January 2012 mystery packs. Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg|Playful Pony prototype at the 2012 Toy Fair. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg|May 2012 Playful Pony. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|In packaging with DVD sticker. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings mystery pack toy. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card. Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings translucent.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground of Racing is Magic with Sweetie Drops RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Daisy RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|With Sweetie Drops again Lyra funko vinyl.jpg Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Season 1 Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|Season 2